The invention relates to a boxing training device involving the action of at least one reaction body on a mobile reaction area.
Various arrangements are known for training boxers. The most common training devices are a punching ball fixed on an elastic bar, a boxing ball fixed between ropes, and a sandbag. These devices are more or less suited for training punches but are not suited for training spatially or temporally coordinated boxing movements.